Past Dawn
by Jaliceemiliecullen
Summary: It has been a couple years since the end of Breaking dawn and Bella and Renesmee have joined the cullen family. Everything is going well until one day Esme is attacked at home. Forced onto the run will will the family be able to find out who is doing this to them?
1. Chapter 1

Esme Pov

I was picking up toys in Nessie's room when I heard something downstairs. I wondered who it was. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked around. I knew it wasn't the family because the Rosalie and Alice are out shopping, Carlisle's at work, Bella is out with the boys and Nessie was staying on the reservation with Jacob

As I walk down the stairs I smell an odd yet alluring scent in the kitchen. As I get closer to it I see it is one of the herbs in my garden giving off a strange smell. I walk outside through the kitchen door to my garden and smell it. As I crouch down to smell the herb I feel a little nauseous.

I back up from the herbs. When Carlisle gets home I'll talk to him about it. Something is not right about the plant.

I walk upstairs to my room wanting to lay down. I feel the nausea hit me hard this time. I grip the glass table in the hall for support but it falls and me with it. I hear the glass smashing.

I rise onto my knees to clean up the glass. I debate on whether to call Carlisle but decide against it. He might be doing something important and the kids would be home in a few hours. _But will I last that long. _ I try not to worry but I haven't felt sick since my human days and I don't remember those well.

As I go to the closet for the broom and dustpan the nausea passing I hear someone at the door. I look down to see to red eyes glowing up at me form the front door.

My mind finally catches up and I run to me and Carlisle's room. I reach the door handle just as and arm rips me from it taking the door handle with it. I am pulled into a hard chest. I look up slowly into the eyes of Charles Evenson. He smirks at me and begins to laugh at me.

"Oh, my dear wife! I've been looking all over for you. Imagine my surprise when I am walking down an abandoned alley to be attacked by a beast that I later find out is you son. He leaves me there dead. Ii remember it being so fast and quick. As quick as a bone break it was, like yours would so often when we were together. I feel death upon until the burning begins of my transformation into this new life. You see my love I was saved. Not by you, but another woman who recruited me into her ranks. I was with her until she made me her lover and sought to control me and this ability given to me. But don't worry my love I left her behind because I love you and would never go to another for affection."

I found my fear subsiding and turning to anger. "Why are you here? I don't want you here you weren't invited so why are you here?" I growl out pushing myself from his arms. I see his face change into one of anger that I could never forget s as he reaches for me again but I run and jump over the rail onto the floor below and run. I try to get away but he is faster and grabs med throwing me to the ground. Yet this time I fight him. I kick him into the wall with all my strength. I run before he can get out of the wall into the kitchen. I am thrown into the granite counter shattering it into many pieces. I try to get up quickly but am grabbed by my foot through the house. I try to kick and scream but I am rewarded with a kick to the stomach before. I grab my stomach in pain and when I'm strong enough try to kick again.

I feel myself being jerked up the stairs suddenly. I still try to fight flailing and kicking the whole way until I am dragged into me and my husband's room.]

I am thrown onto the bed. Fear of what he wants to do to me makes me to kick his groin hard and run but not before I and slammed into the mirror. It shatters as I fall to the floor . Before I can get up I feel a fist connect with my jaw. Then another in my stomach then my cheek and I can't tell anymore because all I can hear is my skin cracking with each new blow.

Suddenly it all stops and he is pulled off me. I hear someone in my ear trying to talk to me. I open my eyes to see my oldest daughter pulling me up and my smallest watching me. I look to them slightly confused and scared.

Rosalie starts dragging me out the house gently Alice in tow. I try to move my feet and help but it hurts so bad that I let her practically carry me to the black SUV our family car. Alice gets into the front while Rosalie pulls me as quick and gently into the middle row of seats.

I feel pain surrounding me and close my eyes in an attempt to make it go away but instead I feel myself being pulled into the darkness. I can hear a voice calling out to me and being moved but at this point I am of no help.

I feel myself being pulled into the darkness and don't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie pov

I held Esme as she lay still rubbing my fingers along her cheek trying to coax her to wake. I can't help but feel worried by her slumber.

Aren't vampires supposed to be unable to sleep? Then why is she? What did that man do to her? Me and Alice had come home to hear fighting inside. Alice was hit with vision and confirmed my suspicions to say it was mom.

We rushed inside to see a man beating Esme. I pushed him off of her and Alice went after his head and ripped it off fast. But I realized I didn't have a lighter on me nor did Alice so we pulled his arms off grabbing mom and leaving.

We rushed to get mom out of the house because we had no way of restraining him and I wouldn't want to be there when he was put together again. We didn't have much time and had no idea if anyone else was with him so we put mom in the SUV. Alice started the car while I pushed clothes and our new purchases out and made room for me and Esme.

That's how I got to where I am now. Alice is speeding down the highway. She looks determined and nervous. She keeps glancing back at us.

"Alice what are we going to do. The guys and Bella are out hunting and I doubt they will have their phones on or will be back anytime soon. Whoever that guy was, was seriously trying to hurt her." I told Alice in a worried tone.

"He just put himself together don't ask me how and is he following our trail we need to a river or something we can travel through that will ask our scent." Alice said in a serious tone. Now wasn't the time for explanations but survival instinct.

"What about a well-populated area with lots of people. We need to get to a hotel and take care of mom. I know one in Port Angeles that could work." I offered as a solution.

"No we need to get farther I'm thinking Vegas. Plenty of people, hotels and stores for new clothes. We'll arrive at night to we don't have to worry." Alice said.

"Will she be awake by the?" I asked hopefully.

"No" Alice said, I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

Days later we arrived at the Caesar's Palace Hotel and Casino. Me and Alice helped mom out the car gently pulling her up the stairs. Along the way we had gotten gas and changed ourselves and mom shortly before arriving. The man at the desk looked at us and then mom.

"She had a few too many, and we were wondering if you had a room we could crash. Two Queen beds and adjoining rooms." Alice said quickly.

The deskman gave us our rooms and keys and didn't look back as we began lugging mom to the elevator. We were in the elevator alone.

Once we got to the room we got to work. I started to get mom on the bed. I looked her over before pulling her clothes off to try to get her into the bath. I had practice in nursing when Bella was pregnant but this wasn't the same. Seeing the bruises covering her body made me want to throw up. There were cracks everywhere on her skin where that man had hit her. Couldn't help but feel guilt for not being there faster or there at all.

I looked over at Alice who had stripped down to her under clothes. I did the same before pulling mom into the tub. Alice had already ran some water.

When we had mom into the large whirlpool tub we began to gently clean her. I was washing her hair when I heard her moan. Alice and I looked at each other right then. Waiting for another sound quietly we continued to clean her until she did it again.

Mom opened her eyes like a baby for the first time and me and Alice couldn't help but look at her in relief. She looked confused and tried to speak but before she could Alice put a finger to her lips.

"Not yet, just rest." Alice told her.

We gently pulled her out of the tub and dried her off we changed and put her in the bed for the room. She laid there silently watching us.

"I'll go get her some blood you guys need a minute." I told Alice as I left the room.

Once I was out of the casino I was able to slip myself into the forest a few miles away. I had picked up a few empty cups and a cooler filled with ice that could be used to store blood but the fresher the better.

I was able to find a few deer which was her favorite I fed from a couple before I slit some deer's throat and drained the blood into a cup. I quickly buried the carcasses because the sun would rise soon and I didn't want to be caught outside while mom needed me inside.

I ran back to the hotel and went in again. On the way in I waved to the desk man and got in the elevator on my way up. I waited impatiently with the cooler in my hand. _What if she had starved in my absence  
? Was she okay? Was she even awake?_

My fears were stopped when I walked into the room to see her sitting up talking quietly with Alice. Her voice was hoarse and she didn't look any better except Alice had dressed her in a white t-shirt and some blue sweatpants.

I handed Alice the blood. She began packing it into the refrigerator. I went to sit beside mom.

"Hey mom, You doing okay" I asked her while holding her hand.

"I'm not sure but I remember what happened then I zoned out in a way I guess. Are you two okay? Alice said you guys haven't contacted the rest of the family yet." She said with a small pained smile.

"I'll call them now okay." I told her and she nodded. Alice came back over and sat by the bed while I got up to go to the phone.

I dialed Emmett's phone number. Alice had told me that the whole family would be together.

"Rosalie!" I heard my husband's voice shout as soon as the phone started dialing as if he had been waiting for the call. Which he probably had been.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"Me, are you okay are Alice and Esme with you we came home to find the house a mess and the smell of some vampire what's going on?" He rushed out.

"Is everyone there?"

"yep I'll put you on speaker." He said as I heard him switch modes.

"I'm with Alice and Mom me and Alice okay but took a pretty bad beating. We are in the Caesars Palace in Nevada Las Vegas. Get down her soon and when you do we'll explain more."

"Okay we're on our way" Edward said.

"Is she okay?" I could hear my father ask quietly.

"She will be okay she just needs to heal. We think she will heal better after a meal so call when you're close and I'll explain once you're here. Be safe you guys bye." I hung up before I started to cry. It seemed the day's events had weighed heavy on me.

I walked back over to mom's bed where Alice was trying unsuccessfully to get her to drink from the cup but mom kept choking so I got her a straw which helped her a lot.

She drank the first two cups quickly but the third one was too much and she threw up all over herself and the bed.

"I'm so sorry" she said again and again trying to clean it up but she was too weak to get u.

"It's okay just rest, we got this. You are our mom and we don't mind. It was an accident." I told as I stilled her hands trying to get her to stop trying t clean it up.

"I got this Alice will you get her into the bath. I'll clean this and get some more clothes. When she's clean take her into the other room please. " I spoke to Alice she nodded before heading into the bathroom. I began cleaning the room. I put the sheets and duvet into a pile before I headed out to liberate some cleaning supplies from a cleaning lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice pov

"Come on mom." I whisper silently as I help her stand she stands just barely. We slowly walk to the bathroom.

I can't help but think how we were just in this bathroom. She must be terrified.

I gently undress her and help her into the tub. I try to help but she insists she do it herself claiming it was 'the only thing I can do'. To which I greatly protested.

After a while she just wouldn't look at me anymore.

"Carlisle and the others will come here and we'll be fine. So don't worry we'll be fine. Trust me I know because I can see the future, so don't bet against me yet. Love ya mom" I finish with a kiss on her head and walk into the other room and help Rosalie clean the blood up.

Before long we're finished and have most of it clean yet the smell of blood slightly lingers in the air. We'll need to leave here before soon. Hopefully the family gets here before that.

"I'm worried about her" Rosalie says in a voice so quiet I barely catch it, which is surprising being vampires.

"Me too, but we have to stay strong until everyone else is her. We have to stay strong for her." I whisper back so mom won't hear me.

"And when they do? What about then?" She looks at me as if she could break down and cry any moment.

"I don't know." I reply.

"Can you see anything about what's going to happen?" Rosalie asks hopefully and it's when I look in her eyes, that's when I break down.

Nothing. I hadn't seen anything since we had got here.

Rosalie held me as I cried. "I can't see anything. I don't know what's going to happen and I promised her that it would be okay but I don't even know. What type of daughter am I?" I had tried to keep the self-pity out of my voice but couldn't.

"You tried and that's what's important." Rosalie told me firmly.

"But it's not a good enough." I replied. I let her hold me close and cradle me back and forth rocking me on her lap. "I'm scared." I whisper when I'm finally done crying.

"Me too."

It seems that those words hang in the air. We sit there for a moment before we go into the bathroom to check on mom.

"Mom" I quietly say so I don't surprise her.

We walk in to see her under the water in fetal position. Rosalie goes to pull her out but I stop her.

"Let her be. We'll let Carlisle help her out."

We walk in the room right as the phone rings.

"Hello" I ask.

"We're here but they won't let us come up to see you so yall have to come down. You might wanna hurry Carlisle is pretty stressed." Jasper's southern accent told me over the phone. I couldn't help the longing I felt for him hearing his voice now.

"Okay, on my way." I reply eager to see him.

"Wait, darling I love ya." He says quietly.

"Love you too.' I reply before putting the phone back on the receiver.

I look at Rosalie in a silent question if she wants to go.

"You go, I'll watch mom." She replies before pushing me out the door.

I run as fast as humanly possible and push the elevator button about 50 times until the doors open and some people come out. I can't help but impatiently wait for them to get out. Once they're all out I run into the elevator and push the 1 button.

I tap my foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to be on the floor. _Why didn't I take the stairs that would have been a lot faster._

Finally the door opens and before I can think of what I'm doing I run to Jazz and jump into his arms. I breathe his scent because it's the only thing I can and I've been suffocating without him for the last few days without visions to guide me.

He eventually puts me down and turn to see the rest of the family.

"Come on." I say quickly running to the door and pushing the button. Edward almost gets caught outside but slips in at the right moment.

"Sorry." I reply.

"It's okay." He replies.

The doors finally open and I shoot out of the elevator and am at the door putting the key when Rosalie opens the door.

One look at Emmett and she is out of the door and in his arms in an instant kissing passionately as if their lives depend on it.

The others let them have their moment and follow me in. "She's in the bathroom right now." I watch Carlisle shoot into the bathroom before anyone can disagree.

Bella gives me a hug then Edward does before I'm returned to Jazz's arms.

Rosalie and Emmett finally come back in and we all sit down. (Rosalie laying on Emmett's shoulder as he kisses her hair. Edward and Bella on the floor. Then me on Jazz's lap.

We all sit on the floor in silence glad to be together again.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle pov

I ran into the bathroom. I could smell her scent calling to me.

I looked around for her. That's when I saw it, her hair under the water. It was fanning around her and she looked like an angel, my angel. Her eyes were closed and her face was indifferent.

I reached into the water for her hand. She opened her eyes as soon as my hand touched the water and tried to get up, but I pushed her back down gently but this time against e tub rim.

We were both silent just looking at each other. Her eyes shone with unshed tears that would never fall. I grabbed for her right as she came into my arms welcoming her home. I placed my chin on her head not being able to watch my love's face crumple under all that has happened.

"shhh, I'm here now and it will all be okay. I'll never let you go again."I whisper my promises to her.

When I go to kiss her forehead she lifts her eyes and kisses me on the lips. This kiss is more than comforting but the kiss of two people who share an emotional connection stronger than any name or label put on it.

Slowly she pulls me into the water.

"Wait one minute." I tell her as I leave the tub and remove my wet tie before undressing and stepping back into the water. She snuggles into my chest and kisses me again. I can't help but smile as I hear the door of the hotel click as the children leave the room.

Esme shifts so she is on my lap in front of me. I can't help but think about how we're making out like teenagers.

Her hand strokes down my chest and down to my erection. She palms me into her hand as I purr in pleasure. I kiss her savagely before shifting her onto her back.

I pull away and look into her eyes as I push my finger into her wait folds. Her back arches and I begin to smother her neck in kisses leaving no part untouched. She whimpers and gasp when I add another finger.

I feel her pulsing and tightening around my fingers and kiss her again.

I shift above her and I'm in between her legs no. my pulsing head against her opening as I lean down and kiss her.

"Carlisle please." She whispers in my ear. I can never deny her and push into her gently.

Setting a relaxing pace I push into her again and again. Not wanting to rush it we kiss slowly our tongues melting together in a greeting.

She scratches my back and pulls me deeper into as I speed up my pace. I'm close and I know she's close. So I keep going and going until finally I hear her whimper as her orgasm rips through both of us leaving us boneless in the tub. I try to lift myself off of her in an attempt not to crush her but she just pulls me closer. So I lay with a head on her shoulder hugging hr body close to mine.

"I love you" She finally whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, always and forever."


End file.
